That cliche
by AbsurdInsomnia
Summary: "But...what if we don't work out? If we're not compatible, then?" "I don't quite know." "Oh." - This has Randomised characterisations. Under revision, Unbetaed. I wrote this aeons ago and I'm not very proud of it but here it is anyway.


I suppose this is EWE and sort of AU- Because I don't mention any traces of a relationship between Hermione and Ron.

A review would mean the world to me.

xx

_I imagine this to be set in a time where everyone is trying to break out of the monotony of life after war. Hermione finds it difficult to do so after getting out of school- her getting a job at the ministry puts her into another situation where she has to live life like in a routine._

* * *

><p>The pale sheets wound tighter around her body as a weight shifted itself around on the other side of the bed. Her eyes shot open but quickly shut themselves tightly as her whole face crinkled up in pain from the sudden disorientation she felt. She slowly opened one eye and then another and gazed around the room.<p>

Her eyes fell onto the clock in the room which read 4:15 AM. Air escaped her mouth in a sigh as her eyebrows furrowed when she realised just what she had done. Her gaze went to her bed mate whom she observed was sleeping pretty soundly. Her eyes roamed his familiar back and toned arms. She reached out to touch his chocolate skin and to skim her fingers over his back but thought against it and retracted her arm. While mentally reprimanding herself for being there as long as she was, she tried to leave the comfortable bed as quietly as possible.

She slid her legs out from under the covers one by one and shifted her bottom to the edge of the bed. She slowly lowered her feet making only a soft pat each as they hit the ground. When she got off the bed, it squeaked and she turned her eyes back to the bed, afraid, but was relieved when he didn't notice at all. Her hands were now frantically searching for her wand while pushing and shuffling some of his junk around on a desk still trying to make minimal noise.

She felt the familiar stick of wood and with a whispered _Lumos_, brought a dim light to the room. She walked around the room picking up clothes and checking for her purse. She put on whatever she could find so far, which were her underclothes and skinny jeans and a single shoe. She looked around for her other clothes but couldn't seem to find them. She wanted to use an Accio, but the risks of him waking up were pretty high and she didn't want that to happen.

* * *

><p><em>She was sitting at the bar, sipping at her 4th drink and talking to the bartender about how boring the event was when he came and sat next to her and ordered himself a drink. He agreed that the party was boring and as they slowly got tipsier and bolder, they went on to discuss many more things like the best ministry parties they had attended, their best dances, their worst dances, their most awkward dates to these dances, sad dateless nights to these dances, the lameness of the ball itself and many other things- about the horrible obligations their jobs seemed to come with- the parties.<em>

_ They then danced for a while, stared and admired for a while, kissed fleetingly for a while, apparated to Blaise's flat and drunk as they were- lost the clothes and had what Ginny would crudely call "a hot glorious smang". She hurriedly dressed and left without a word._

_They next saw each other at a quidditch friendly- which she was coaxed into attending, between Draco's 'Tornadoes' and Ron's Cannon's. As if by routine they spoke a bit, flirted a bit, grabbed a few drinks together, kissed a bit, and ended up at Blaise's flat. She left the same night. _

_They saw each other at flourish and blotts while she was making a purchase. They stole a few glances, made a few signs, and ended up going to get a few drinks together- and then kissed a little and apparated to Blaise's flat. Hermione was home by 11:57 at night._

_ When they realised they worked in opposite departments at the ministry, they would work, owl each other short and 'to the point' messages, flirt a little, grab a drink, go to Blaise's flat, kiss a little, shag a little and then Hermione apparated home. Hermione ended up in Blaise's flat nearly 3 days a week and it had become routine for them. It was simple and convenient, she woke up at 9, took a quick shower and grabbed some breakfast, reached work at 9:30 and worked till 4._

_ She'd receive an owl at 4:08 and would have it shuttle around messages for half an hour. They'd always gone out for drinks Mondays, Fridays, and Saturdays- But we know how that story ends. Thursdays they were busy at night so they had to delay their extracurricular activity... although she __**could**__ come most Thursdays. Bloody ministry parties!_

* * *

><p>As she was wondering what to do she tripped over her other shoe and thought of leaving without her other clothes. She quickly stepped out of the room for a drink of water and sneaked back in as quietly as she could. Before she left the room to apparate she turned around to look at him one last time and nearly did a double-take when she noticed he wasn't there. With wide eyes she scanned the room and noticed a glow from the bottom of the bathroom door.<p>

Hermione put her shoes on and left the bedroom with all intentions of leaving her shirt behind as a consequence. Well it was either have an uncomfortable discussion with him or leave without a shirt and the misconception about the adequacy of Hermione's wardrobe might startle, but leaving her shirt behind was the obvious choice.

She turned and went towards the door without caring about the noise she made and before she could leave, not quite unexpectedly- the slamming of the bathroom door made her stop and hold her breath. She knew- smart witch that she was, that he could see her despite the fact that she wasn't breathing yet she kept it up hoping she could at least keep the unsaid words...well, unsaid.

Wishing complete disorientation and fatigue on him, she turned around and saw him staring at her like he couldn't quite remember why she was there. Hermione took a look at him and turned around again to flee from the room.

_Searching eyes, confusion, unyielding mind, struggling heart_

As if suddenly feeling aware of another girl having been in his room- Blaise followed Hermione and ran after her as she sprinted down the stairs, a slightly ghostly expression still on her face. He caught her arm at the bottom and turned so that they were facing each other.

_Tear tracks, reddish conjunctiva, light tremble of lower lip, pallid face..._

His eyes searched her face before he made eye contact with her. He seemed to be questioning her.  
>She shook her head and tried to pull free from him. He pulled her closer into his space, he didn't know why but he thought it would calm her. She stilled and stood there.<p>

He leaned against the wall and she leaned against him, they both tried to understand what was happening to the two of them. She stepped back and shook her head 'no' at him. She fell against the post from where the staircase railing begun and slipped down it until she sat down. He moved closer to her while on his haunches. They breathed each other in- an unquestionable amount of familiarity in the scent and the feel. The disorder in Hermione's mind was becoming too much to bear and so she finally decided to question him.

"Z..Zabini, what is this?"

"I don't quite know"

"Oh."

And there was silence once again. But Hermione needed to sort out the confusion that was pounding at her head.

"What are we? What are we doing...? What am I doing..." She managed to whisper out...a question, a problem and a statement.

Blaise was wondering how to answer her questions without going into some part of himself he hadn't accessed in a while.

"We're fucking...at least that's for sure." Articulate as Blaise was, he only managed to get so much out.

She looked up with a slightly alarmed face.

"Then we aren't anything are we? I'm just experiencing a lapse in control...I'll straighten out my priorities soon."

"A rather large lapse, if I may say so. We've been at it for months. I haven't seen anyone in between..."

"That's because there hardly is a between. We aren't anything."

"Hermione...I.."

"W...We aren't anything. This was a bad idea. I'm not like you Zabini.."

"Blaise."

"Whatever. We can't be anything."

"Is that what you're telling yourself?"

"We aren't...and there's never been any question about it, has there?" She said, trying for a different answer perhaps.

"I suppose not."

"I have to go then."

For the first time, she withdrew from his arms while he was aware of her. For the first time, she walked out the door instead of apparating away. For the first time, she turned and left him. And he was awake.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday. Ministry Party. 2 Weeks have passed.<em>

_She avoids him, he avoids her. For dinner, their seats are diagonally across each other._

_"Excuse me, pass me the pepper if you please. Thank you."_

_"You're welcome."_

_He asks for a dance, she politely declines. He tries to make small talk, she smiles, nods, and turns her head to listen to Susan Bones talk about her new research.  
>It's getting late, she's growing restless. She moves into a corner and leans against a pillar. He sees her and stalks over. They retreat further away into the corner and she hits wall.<em>

_"Go."_

_"I'm trying to stay away. I swear to Merlin, I tried all night. Just...we were fine before. I don't understand" He moves in closer to her and takes her shoulders in his hands giving them light squeezes and his thumbs both lightly brushing her collarbones with soft upstrokes._

_She was aware. She wasn't drunk or stumbling or rushed._

_"Stop." She said firmly. "I can't do this Blaise...I told you why before too. It was fine, sure- but it's not anymore..."_

_"You can do this. Let me show you." With overconfidence and selfish insistence, He moved into her and turned both of them so that his back was against the wall. Blaise drew his arms around her and her against him tightly- his left arm around her right shoulder and then neck, his hand supporting her head and tilting it slightly upwards despite the awkward position it was in. His right arm made a round around her waist as if locking her in._

_ Her feet lifted off the ground slightly. His lips were a constant pressure against hers and he slowly increased the depth of each kiss he planted against her. He coaxed her mouth open and their wet kisses made her feel like her insides were liquefying and pouring out of her. Tears ran down her eyes and she felt like her brain and body were two separate entities. Her hands were brought around him and her fingers pushed into his back and head. _

_He brought his lips down against her collarbone and furiously kissed around her neck.  
>"Can you see it? Can't you feel it?" He brought his left hand lower and caressed her body. She curved herself against him and radiated some sort of heat he could give no name to. He pinched and lathed and blew and kissed. She cried and kissed and denied but failed.<em>

_There was definitely pain, sadness and something she couldn't quite explain or define between them but no matter how pleasurable it was, always rational her mind told her- it had to stop._

_"Let's go someplace else"  
>"No. Not this time. Not anymore. I...I'm going home Blaise."<br>"We are two consenting people, We're doing something beautiful and pleasurable. I think we're both single and this really isn't hurting anyone...just...why?"_

_"Blaise...this isn't beautiful, I really wish it was. And this isn't hurting you I'm sure, it's great that you're single and enjoying yourself but if you'd even try noticing, this is not working out for me. And I don't want to be single, I don't want to be single, with you."_

* * *

><p>2 Weeks. Ministry office. Morning.<p>

"Romilda, I think I've got an important meeting with someone from Malfoy's company in just minutes. Do let them in and shift my appointments for later will you?"

"Yes ma'am, certainly."

She rushed in and rearranged her desk properly to try to settle her office down a bit. She turned around to face the bookcase which was behind her desk to pick out some folders she needed for the meeting.

A light rap on the door was heard and she called out for them to be let in.

"Herm- , this meeting is about our future relationship?"

There was unmistakable familiarity. She went stiff but retained composure.

"Yes, Zabini. Here, the folders. there are the important documents inside so be careful. You might want to get Malfoy to read over these documents for you before you sign them. They are absolutely essential- and if you aren't accepting any one of these clauses you will come back with revisions and we'll see if we can arrive at a compromise. Is that acceptable?"

"No, I don't think we can arrive at a compromise"

"Why not? you haven't even looked over the documents yet..." She turned around and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Because there are already conditions...and you have to accept them. We aren't compromising, Hermione because we don't need to. You can't not be with me because I simply didn't ask you to. That's foolish. You don't have to be single with me..."

"Blaise, it's okay...you don't have to do this. I'll get over it and..and..just don't worry. This isn't something...Blaise take the documents and leav-"  
>"I'm not doing this for you, bint! I'm selfish and you know it...I really do want you to be with me."<p>

"Well I sure as hell didn't feel like it- walking out of your room like that for months. Besides, I don't know anything about you."

"Of course you do..."

"No, Zabini! I don't! I don't know your favourite colour, what you like to eat, how you spend your time, what your family is like. I don't know whether you like quidditch or chess, if your best friend is really Malfoy- of all people. I wonder whether you want to ever be married someday and have children. I don't know whether you live because you think you have a purpose here of if you simply don't even question your existence. Whether you're a philosophically connected person or not, I won't know. What if your ideals, are completely against mine? And I have no idea if you even like your job or you do it because it gives you something to do. I don't know why you live in some apartment and not your manor or do you have many of those..."

"Hermione...those don't matter."

"Of course they do! Think practically Zabini...use that brain!"

"Now isn't a time to be taking cracks at my intellect Granger." He rolled his eyes. "And listen Hermione, all of these things- they can be learnt and they can be adapted to. But can you learn to feel the way you do about me? Can you learn to make your heart beat faster whenever I'm near?"

"But...what if we don't work out Blaise? If we're not compatible when we're sober, then?"

"We have to make things work out. And if they don't, then at least we've tried to make a connection. What we have is special Hermione..don't throw it away"

"I'm not throwing it away, I'm simply weighing out the pros and cons...It needs to be done."

"Tell me...was it practical- the first time we had sex? No. So let it go, and let whatever is supposed to happen, happen. I'm sure _that_ will be beautiful."

"It will bre-"  
>"We'll fix it <em>cara. We fixed ourselves didn't we."<em>

* * *

><p>Sometimes, people don't know each other and it hits them how apart they truly are. We often think there's always a mental connection that people make and hence they fall in love and perhaps that lust is just the physical aspect of it that develops later on. Sometimes a deep physical connection can bring people so close that they don't understand each other. Maybe- this is what lust does.<p>

Maybe it's also possible that you can be so physically close to someone that you even connect mentally. But we'll never know- Love is always a complex feeling. And though they didn't understand it, or where it came from and how it came to be. If anyone asked, they themselves wouldn't have an answer. This- they felt was love. It was their love.

xxx

_**Conjunctiva- Outer eye- the part of your eye that turns 'red', is described from the medical condition 'conjunctivitis'**_

_**Cara- Italian word of endearment- 'dear'**_


End file.
